


34 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	34 Sheeko Gaaban

Daqiiqada Mrs Stark iyaga ayaa u sheegay ahaa in ay noqon qoondeynta shuraakoobay , Brienne qalbigiisa tiimbadeen sidii dhagax oo . Shaqadeeda mar walba waxay ahayd ugu fiican marka ay ku sameeyeen Solo mashruuca . Qof walba oo kale uun hoos u toogtay fikrado iyada .

Nasiib wanaag , waxaa jira mid ahaa nimcada ku badbaado ; Wada-hawlgalayaasha ayaa laga doortay lahaa by ul popsicle , halkii axdi qarameedka hareeraha qolka sheeganaya saaxiibkaa hor qof kale yeeleen . Brienne qaniintay iyada dibnaha . Waqti Last dhacay , ayay dayday oo lahaa rajo weyn at iyada saaxiib Renly ( wuxuu qofka kaliya ee fasalka , kuwaas oo mar uun la hadlay iyada u bixisay ahaa ) . Laakiin waxa uu hore u kor u aadin lahaa leh Loras , tegaayo Brienne si dolefully indhuhu hareeraha qolka ilaa la mid ah partnerless Cleos lahaa ambled ka badan in ay miiska iyada .

Mashaariicda Partner ahaayeen siyaasada , iyo Brienne ma waxay ahayd gabar siyaasad xeel dheer .

Waxay intently maqlay iyada magaca si laguugu yeero . Mrs Stark yeerayey , " Renly , in la shuraakoobay doonaa - " yimaadaan on , iman on - " Stannis . " Wiilasha ayaa ku soo jiidayaa wejigooda at kasta oo kale oo laga soo qolka . Brienne dareemay allied , laakiin ugu yaraan lahayd inaanu ku lamaan tahay qaar ka mid ah gabar quruxsan . Waxay dareentay anaani loogu talagalay oo keliya fakarayso in , laakiin dareen waxaa jiray isku wada mid .

" ... Iyo Brienne . " Oo iyana kor u eegay , camankaa . Waa in aan u sooneyey soo baxay . Raadinta agagaarka calaamo of kuwaas oo la wadaagtana ahaa , Brienne ku meel gaar ah waa qasnaa, ilaa ay maqashay soo jeedey ka yimaada geeska dib . Markaasay jeesatay .

Waxaa jiray seddexda ah ee carruurta dahabka lehba , oo fadhiya dhinaca ka mid kale u jeestay , oo dhammaan farta iyada at leh gacmaha manicured . In xarunta , wiilkii wuxuu soo fiirinayay iyada at leh smirk a intuu wejiga , isagoo leh wax ay walaashiis , kuwaas oo codeed, Brienne intently .

Hab No . Ma jirin hab iyadu ka heleen lamaaneeyey Jaime maanta gadood ka .

"Waxaan rajeynayaa in aad ogaatid waxa aad samaynaysid , " Jaime Naas iyada at , iyo nuuxnuuxiyey .

Brienne soo jeestay , oo aamusan oo u dhaqi jiray . Out of dadka oo dhan ayay u helay kara , dabcan waxay noqon lahayd kid ah oo caan ah , mid ka mid ah kuwa marna iyada ku yidhi eray si toos ah laakiin sameeyey qaniinaan comments markii uu ogaa in ku maqli kartay . Sure wuxuu ahaa wax qurux badan , iyo dhammaan gabdhaha lahaa burburiso isaga ku saabsan , laakiin Brienne ahaa dhaxal sugihii Boqortooyada by waxa uu xulafo soo jiidasho badan .

Marka Mrs Stark dhammeeyey , oo marayay waraaqaha ah ee ku xigtey ee soo baxay , Brienne kor u eegay iyada at . Waxaa laga yaabaa iyada fiiris baryayay la qoray oo dhan wejigeeda , sababta oo ah Mrs Stark apologetically qoslay . "Waan ogahay inaan idin siiyey inaad lammaane u adag , " ayay tidhi faqayaan . " Laakiin aad mid kaliya ee aan ku kalsoonahay kartaa si aad u hesho isaga dhab shaqo ah ka qaban . "

Waa hagaag , oo laga yaabo in ay run tahay , ugu yaraan .

Qof walba istaagay , ka dibna , oo intay tageen ayay si aad u hesho kuraasta soo socda si wada-hawlgalayaasha ay . Brienne fadhiistay ee soo socda si Jaime kursiga madhan walaashiis , iyo edab gacmaheeda daqiiqad , miyir qabo ee ay size . Waxay waxaa la go'aamiyay in aanad u ogolaan wax ayuu yiri hesho iyada oo maqaarka ka yar .

Jaime soo jeestay xagga leh stretch weyn iyo sheeko la sheegay. " Sidaas . Waxaan helay noocyada qaar ka mid ah kalluunka . Mogyihiin ayaan sida in la yidhaahdo . "

Brienne Dafi uu warqad , inkastoo iyada u gaar ah miiska iyada fadhiistay . " Waa maxay ?" Waxay u eegay . Waxaa jiray magaca kalluunka . Oo halkaas waxaa joogay waxay magaceedii in Valyrian . Waxay ahayd inay sameeyaan mashruuc ay sayniska final ... on kalluun ?

"Taasi curyaanka ah , " ayay tiri guryamaa , lamely .

" Got fikradaha kasta ?" Jaime weydiiyo , oo bilig bilig leh smile qof aan waxba galabsan .

Waxaa la socday noqon mashruuc muddo dheer .

-

Habeenkaas at casho , Brienne aabihiis , Selwyn , diyaargareeyeen sort qaar ka mid ah kalluunka , iyo iyada oo loo qeexin yaabay haddii ay ahayd nooca la mid ah ayay ku samayn lahayd , iyada oo mashruuca ku saabsan . Marka daraaddeed way fadhiisteen , wuxuu weyddiiyey inuu wax iyada ku saabsan iyada oo maalintii , sida had iyo jeer .

" Baxay finalka sayniska waa la-hawlgalayaasha , " ayay tidhi , riixaya digir agagaarka unhappily . "Waxaan helay Jaime maanta gadood ka . "

Selwyn eegay sida uu isku dayay si ay u qariyaan smile a . "Wiilkaan aad ku tidhi qof walba u maleeyo waa cute ?" Waxa uu tilmaamay inuu fargeeto iyada at . " Anigu garan maayo , waxaa laga yaabaa inuusan ku xun tahay sida aad u malaynayso . "

Brienne caasumadda . " Dad . Maya waxaan ula jeedaa , waxaan u maleynayaa in uu cute . Waxaa laga yaabaa . " The laga yaabaa ahaa nuuxnuuxsadeen leh , horuu ah . " Laakiin jidka ha ahaato , wuxuu weli ku baabiiyey, . " Waxay og nahey . "Waxa uu ii yeereysaa magacyada , iyo walax . "

At in , aabbaheed eegay welwelsan . " Noocee ah magacyada ? Waxaad og tihiin , waxaan ku shaqeeyaan shirkadda aabbihiis , Anigu waxaan oran karaa wax haddii uu run ahaantii dhibtaada y - "

"Maya!" Brienne si dhakhso ah ayaa sheegay in . " Aniga qudhayduba waxaan isaga ka qaban karaa , oo ma ahan in weyn ee heshiis . Waxaana aysan dooneynin in ay leeyihiin inay sameeyaan aan kama dambays ah isaga oo leh , waxaa loo dhan . " Waxay dareentay xun loogu talagalay sameynta welwel aabbaheed . Mararka qaarkood ayuu ahaa xoogaa fog , iyada oo laga soo , ay la saaxiib ah uu isaga iyo shaqada . Oo iyadu markay aan dhab ahaan jirtay ilmaha nooc ah isaga . Mararka qaarkood ayay u dareemeen sida uu doonayo inuu gabadhiisa caadi ah , kuwaas oo aan ka xirtaan dhar wiil ee , ama laga gooyay, iyada timaha . Mararka qaarkood ayay u dareemeen sida ay waxba caadi . Laakiin in dhamaadka , iyada ogaaday inuu daryeelo iyada oo ku saabsan . Iyo in uu ahaa raaxo .

Selwyn gaarey baxay janno ka iyo iyadii siiyey timo stroke gaaban ka hor oo gacanta ku noqday . "Waa hagaag , haddii uu sidoo kale lagu dacwaynin , " ayuu soo jeediyey , " aad qaadato lacag iyo dhigi isaga wada dhammaaday shuqulkii uu wasakh sameeyaan . "

Brienne maamula smile a . " Waxay u egtahay sidii qorshe , " ayay tidhi .


End file.
